


A Halla in Lion's Clothing

by Jarino



Series: Rima Lavellan, Herald of Andraste [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Clothing Kink, Contest Entry, Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Wicked Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarino/pseuds/Jarino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cullen loses his clothing to Josephine during a game of Wicked Grace, Rima comes to his office with a little surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Halla in Lion's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for greyallison‘s Dragon Age smut contest.

Trotting up to Cullen’s office, Rima kept a hand over her mouth in order to stifle her giggles. Her heart was racing with excitement, but if she gave away her presence, the surprise would be ruined.

Keeping the large cloak draped over her left arm, she ever so slowly pushed the door open, careful to avoid irritating the squeaky hinges. To her surprise and delight, the door managed to remain largely silent, and closed with a soft thud. Remaining light on her feet, she tiptoed over to his desk, laying the coat down before moving to lock each of the doors. She couldn’t have soldiers just waltzing in and ruining this, after all.

The large grin not leaving her face, she quickly began undressing until she was left in nothing but her bare flesh. Leaving her garments in a lazy pile behind his desk, she donned his furry mantle before approaching the ladder.

“Oh, Commander!” she called up eagerly, not even attempting to be subtle in her intentions.

“I’m afraid I’m busy! Just leave the reports on the desk!” he called down, his voice stammering slightly.

She chuckled to herself before she began her ascent. “That’s too bad…And here I had a surprise for you.”

She poked her head out at the top and his expression seemed to relax a bit. “Oh…It’s you.” He let out a breathless sigh before falling back on his bed. He lay atop the sheets, and though he was still lacking a shirt, he’d taken the liberty of putting on a pair of trousers since he’d escaped back to his tower.

Her grin stretching even wider, Rima began pulling herself up onto the loft and sauntered closer to the bed, taking extra effort to sway her hips. “You sound disappointed,” she murmured, licking her lips as she wandered closer.

Her voice drew his attention and the moment his eyes landed on her, they widened considerably. Scrambling to sit up in bed, his eyes ran along her figure as he thoroughly took in the image of her in nothing but his cloak.

Gaping at her, he struggled to form coherent words, which prompted a giggle from her. “Like what you see?” she purred, her hand absentmindedly twirling a lock of hair.

“I…” He coughed slightly, attempting to even his voice. “How did you get that? I thought Josephine was clear she planned to keep it…”

“Oh, this?” she asked with a smirk. “I managed to coax her out of it…I just told her it was necessary for a little escapade I had planned…”

She leaned her head into the dark furs, inhaling deeply. They carried a musky odor; some combination of leather and wood that was just so utterly  _Cullen,_ which she absolutely adored. He seemed to be enjoying it just as much as her, for he let out a strained groan as he watched her.

Peeking back at him, the corners of Rima’s mouth curved upward slightly and she began trailing a hand down the front of her chest. His Adam’s apple bobbed as his gaze locked on her; golden eyes now dark with desire. Her fingers grazed her collarbone and she muttered seductively, “Do you enjoy this, Commander?” Delicate fingers drew a lazy line down the center of her breasts and she saw him let out a shaky breath. “Does it feel like you’ve marked me? Claimed me as your own?” Her hand trailed down to the dark patch between her legs and he practically growled in response, “Maker, yes…”

She grinned at that and began taking slow, deliberate steps towards the bed until she stood directly before him. Maintaining eye contact for what Cullen considered to be an eternity, she allowed the cloak to drape off of her shoulders before letting it drop to the ground, pooling around her ankles.

Biting her lip in anticipation, she lowered her voice and spoke. “So what are you waiting for?”

He let out an utterly primal noise in response before pouncing on her, pulling her down to the bed, leaving her in a fit of giggles.

He began assaulting her neck with kisses while his hand immediately took hold of her breast, giving it a playful squeeze. “You should know better than to tempt me,” he muttered, his voice rumbling against her skin.

Suppressing her laughter, she reached up to curl her fingers into his golden locks. “Oh? But you were the one tempting me…” She pulled him down for a searing kiss, their lips crashing together passionately before breaking apart to breathe. “When you bore yourself to everyone…It was impossible for me to take my eyes off of you.” She met his heated stare with a grin and wrapped her legs around his torso, pulling him down closer. The friction between their bodies elicited a groan from him and she leaned closer to his ear, her breath flush on his skin as she whispered, “I couldn’t stop thinking of all the things I wanted you to do to me…”

The  _look_  he gave her in response was one she could only describe as pure carnal lust. Emitting yet another growl, he wasted no time descending her body, planting kisses at every opportunity until he settled at the edge of the bed. Pulling her legs over his shoulders, he gave her one last look of intense desire before he disappeared between her legs.

The pleasure was immediate and Rima made no attempt stop the powerful moan that escaped her throat. Cullen was flicking his tongue in and out rapidly, brushing along her folds with incredibly dexterity. She rolled her hips against him as she tipped her head back in bliss.

This was by no means the first time Cullen had pleasured her this way, but she never managed to tire of the masterful use of his tongue and its incredible ability to bring her satisfaction.

He quickly changed his pace, now lapping greedily at her sex before he took her clit in his mouth and  _sucked_.

Her hips bucked in response and she let out a strangled moan, overcome with ecstasy. Her hands struggled to find a grip on the sheets as she squirmed beneath his expert touch.

She knew she was close now, and he seemed to sense it as well, for he was now inserting a finger inside her, working at her walls while he continued to suck on the sensitive nub. Her vision was getting fuzzy and her mind had gone blank. Her awareness was focused solely on Cullen and the pleasure he was bringing her in this moment.

With one long lick across her cunt, he muttered into her thighs, “Come for me.” She was barely able to make out the words, but was more than happy to oblige. As she let out a cry of ecstasy, her walls began pulsing around his hand, with waves of pleasure coursing through her body.

He guided her through the final surges of her orgasm and gently lowered her legs down to the bed as he finished lapping up her juices.

Wiping his mouth, he took a moment to gaze at her smugly before crawling up next to her and gathering her in his arms. Though she was still slightly out of breath, she allowed herself to melt into his embrace and let out a sigh of contentment. Tilting her head back slightly, she smiled and parted her lips for a kiss. As their mouths joined, she tasted herself on him and was overcome with love and appreciation for the man who’d readily brought her to such a state.

When they broke apart, she immediately began cuddling into his chest, her head settling against his shoulder while her arm wrapped around his torso. “Thank you,” she murmured happily, her eyelids heavy with sleep.

She felt a chuckle rumble throughout his chest and he gave her a peck on her forehead in response. “You’re welcome, love.”

He leaned back slightly before he began running his fingers through her hair. They lay there in silence for several long moments, simply content to enjoy one another’s company, before Cullen finally broke the silence. “Not that I’m complaining or anything…but what prompted you to do this?”

Not bothering to open her eyes, she simply grinned. “I’ve been dying to steal that coat from you since the moment I first saw it…I suppose I just wanted to gloat in the victory a bit.”

That prompted another amused chuckle from him. “Oh, so you’re just after my clothing, then?”

“Mmm…the clothing is a nice perk, but…” She opened her eyes and gently poked him on the nose. “I know a few other things you happen to be useful for…”

She could feel him smiling into her hair as he murmured gently, “Fair enough.”

On that note, they both snuggled further into the covers before slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
